Interrogating Kremzeek
<'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Soooo I'm not buying that GNN report. Anyone else?" <'Autobot'> Outrun says, "Wait... you watche the news? Dude... it's the olympics. The only time of the year we can party and you watche the news?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Very funny." <'Autobot'> Hound says, "It's still good to keep on top of things." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I'm a CAPTAIN! Of course I watch the news!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Also it involves the recent assault on METROPLEX." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Pay attention!" <'Autobot'> Hound says, "So what's going on? I was busy trying out my new leg servos." <'Autobot'> Outrun says, "Wait. Metroplex was assaulted?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid groans. <'Autobot'> Hound says, "Yeah, by an army of Insecticons." <'Autobot'> Hound says, "Bombshell and Shrapnel are back." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Just what we need. More Insecticons." <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "The who and what is back now?" <'Autobot'> Outrun says, "So... did Metro step on them or something?" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "I've been repairing bug bites for days. There must be more interesting ways to damage a bot..." <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Oh is -that- what these extra external hull plates we've been helping press are for." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Tch! We took 'em out." <'Autobot'> Hound says, "I shot Shrapnel with a missile. He got away, though." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "They were trying to steal... things from Teletraan, I'm not clear on what." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "the logistical nightmare of sweeping the place repeatedly for bugs will be the worst issue, aside from figuring out their intent" <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Maybe they thought they were computer bugs?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "This is serious Scoop!" <'Autobot'> Scoop | Tracer and Holepunch both groan at the bad joke. <'Autobot'> Outrun says, "Are they still working for that quint... Archathing?" <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Every serious time nees a little humor to lighten the mood!" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "We should see if PErceptor has anymore of that Insecticon spray." <'Autobot'> Fielder says, "How is the big guy doin?" <'Autobot'> Outrun says, "It's called a flamethrower Torque." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "it was more an information run than an attempt to cripple, he'll manage" <'Autobot'> Scoop | "... Did someone mention logistical nightmare?" Holepunch sounds just a little too eager. "Should I head up to filing to see if they need any help?" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I'm sure Red Alert will have a hundred thousand tasks for the willing" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Yeah, but if we had the spray we could flood Metroplex and rid him completely of any stragglers." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "maybe Jetfire could look into that if Perceptor is off-site" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "I'm new to Insecticons. Could they be frozen out? Metroplex must have a thermostat somewhere." <'Autobot'> Fielder says, "I like that idea better. flooding the big guy would be rather messy." <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Well either way, I'm rolling out with another set of replacement metal sheets, where do you want them?" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "here's the main thing to know about Insecticons, most of them have a master controller, ie: the real Bombshell, or real Shrapnel. The rest are comparatively fragile, so perhaps a light dusting of liquid nitrogen or such would do the trick, yes." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "Save a few for the medbay. I have a lot of armor plating to fabricate..." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "That includes you, Air Raid. That fuel pump scar is unsightly. I won't have our work characterized in that way." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Un... UnSIGHTLY!?" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "From a medical perspective." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I get scars all the time!" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "Air Raid. We're /Cybertronians/. We don't have to have scars." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I think this is a good place to start, freezing them out. The trick is going to be to figure out how to use it without damaging our own systems. If anyone is free to help carry out Operation:Pest Control, I'll be in the munitions bay." <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Will do, Sanquine, I'll drop a few off there." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Fiiiine." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Commander, I believe the 'cons have broken the truce! We should retaliate!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "WHO'S WITH ME MECHS!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Something tells me that this was a lure actually, to get us to do just that." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "The way the Insecticons were acting, Blast Off's strange change of heart. I think someone else was involved, duping them into thinking this was a planned activity." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I can't fathom a reason for Six Lasers to do it, Monacus perhaps, but I don't see what their payoff is" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hrrrn." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Until we get our turbofoxes in a row, we can't retaliate just yet. Someone *wants* us to strike the Cons, break the truce. The Decepticons can claim that it was an unsanctioned attack, and....." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "and make us look like treaty breakers in front of the Assembly" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "That's it." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "With all due respect, Commander, does that make much sense? The war will return in a few weeks anyway." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "It's MECH, it has to be." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "A treaty is a treaty, you don't think Silas could spin that if he wanted to, even if there's only an hour left on a treaty?" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "I understand your position, and it's not my place to argue it...but wouldn't we appear to be in the right, having been so recently attacked?" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Even if the war started up again soon though, us breaking the treaty would make us look bad to the rest of the galaxy. This thing is televised everywhere and everyone would know." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I think the Insecticons got played, and I think that the moment we counterattack, all of a sudden there'll be manufactured proof everywhere to slander us." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "I think we should ask Gycony and Kremzeek for more information." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "We have clout with them. They're relying on us for a lot of money." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I think an official neutral third party would be the best way to determine that." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "I'm certainly not advocating a counterattack, and even if I was I would not be in a position to do so, from the medbay." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Well I am!" <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Ok well am I allowed to go ask them?" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I'm not in Intelligence anymore, First Aid. I can't make those decisions." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Hmm. In that case, if anyone doesn't want me to do it and is in the position of authority to tell me 'no', please do so now." <'Autobot'> First Aid hums the Jeopardy theme song. <'Autobot'> First Aid even does the extended version. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "you know that's not how it works, First Aid." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hmm. It's dangerous to go alone. I'll go with you." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Thanks Air Raid! I'll get my detective's hat." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "They seemed pretty uh, tight-lipped on the GNN report though." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "So are you coming or not?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Of course!" <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Great!" Kremzeek's office. A place where few dare to tread. Is THE Kremzeek within? A Kremzeek? Several Kremzeeks? Is there a... Kremzeek hive mind? Is Kremzeek just the mascot, or does he actually run the entire company? The world may never know. Anyway, the door to his office says, simply "KREMZEEK". It is guarded by a stupid looking alien and a sassy looking alien. Air Raid likes to guard. If he can't lead a retaliation he can at least roll around and wave his rifle at things. He trails behind First Aid, optics narrowed, shoulders stiff. When they come upon the office entrance, he rushes ahead and holds out his arm. "First Aid, let me handle this." He folds his arms and addresses the sassy alien. "We need to speak with Kremzeek. Important olympic business." Knock, knock, knock. First Aid's knuckles had rapped against the Forbidden Door. He waves to the two aliens standing guard. "Hi," he says, unmindful of them even though he just knocked on their door. He looks back to Air Raid and chuckles, "Don't worry, I think we'll be alright." "Pssh, WHATEVER, Grrfriend," Sassy Alien says to Air Raid, head sashaying side to side. He/she then proceeds to examine its delicately painted nails and makes no effort to let the Autobots inside. "You need... 'ppointmunt," says Stupid Alien, staring at the two with dull eyes. "I told you they'd give us trouble," Raid mutters to First Aid. "LOOK man! Girl! Tran... That's the word right? We don't need a /pointmunt/, now let us through before I blast an entrance!" "Oh I phoned ahead," First Aid says to the two aliens. Of course he did. The secretary lady on the other hand spoke a really blue form of Shinaxxian that First Aid couldn't fully understand, but he /thinks/ she might have said that they had an appointment. Or that she was putting a pox upon all Transformers. It was a weird dialect. "With that teeny little blaster? I don't thiiiink sooo," says Sassy Alien, head sashaying again. "Wait," Stupid Alien says, "He say they have 'ppointmunt!" Sassy Alien rolls his/her eyes. "Oh, please, they're trying to trick you." "No, they sound honest!" Stupid Alien says. "BOSS!" He slams a meaty fist on the door, and accidentally hits it so hard that it violently comes off its hinges and drops onto the floor and hits the floor. "...oops." And within is Kremzeek in business attire! "What is meaning of--AHHHH!" He cowers in his seat upon realizing it's the Autobots! Air Raid feels a little pox-y come to think of it. When the oaf knocks the door down, he gives First Aid a solid nod. "Good work." With a sassy hand motion at the sassy alien, he lets himself in, leaning his rifle against his shoulder. "No need to cower! We're here to solve problems!" "Thanks," First Aid tells Stupid Alien. He gives Sassy Alien a nod and strolls on through. "Hi Kremzeek. Don't worry, Air Raid is right. We aren't angry or anything. Just really curious... and to be honest, a little bit awed at how awesome you are." This isn't First Aid sucking up. Kremzeek is a big celebrity!... ok maybe it's a little sucking up. Sassy Alien goes "Pssh!" and rolls his/her eyes again. Meanwhile, Kremzeek--"AAHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"--ahem, Kremzeek has slid off of his chair onto the floor, and crawled away on his back into a corner of the room, where he curls up and holds up his hands in utter terror while he screams. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Air Raid is ready to go into mean robot mode but it seems he doesn't need to. "Holy slag," he eventually whispers, then tries to lift his voice over the screaming. "Look buddy First Aid ain't /that/ scary. Sure he's got no "mouth" or "eyes" but he's super nice." "...I, uh, I am especially in awe of your grace under pressure," First Aid says, folding his arms and watching Kremzeek. He looks over to Air Raid, momentarily at a loss. "I have eyes," he says. He reaches up and taps his face. "Or wait, is it more of a visor?" Kremzeek eventually gets his asthma inhaler out, depresses it into his open mouth, takes several deep breaths, and then proceeds to continue screaming until he starts to cough. "..ah... ah... Uh..." He realizes how he looks, cowering in the corner like this, and stands up. "Uh, Kremzeek thank you for visiting, but, uh, you have to leave now, so sorry!" Kremzeek stands there in the corner, waiting expectantly for the Autobots to leave. Air Raid stares at First Aid. "Your /grace/? And yeah, it's a visor. Keep up, medic!" They're told to leave, and naturally Raid makes no move to. "We have business to settle first. I really don't want to have to leave you in the room with this guy!" He jerks his thumb at First Aid. "He's not so nice when he doesn't get answers. What's the deal with those drones, huh?" First Aid touches his own face a few more times before conceeding that, yes, it is more of a visor than eyes. The Protectobot steps over to Kremzeek and crouches down to be on his level, standing only when everybody's favorite mascot does as well. "Are you in danger over this for some reason? If so you just need to tell us. Air Raid and I belong to two of the most powerful beings in just about any solar system. We can help." They've screwed up good cop/bad cop. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "First Aid! You're supposed to be the bad cop!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "...Am I needing to regret not accompanying you two?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Air Raid, don't you dare corrupt First Aid with your bad boy Aerialbot ways." <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "The aerialbots are bad boys?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Wh-!" <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "What? I thought we dicussed this and I was going to be the good cop." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I am a nice guy..." "Uh, Insecticon drones?" Kremzeek says. "They uh, the Insecticons act on their own! We had no idea they wanted to attack you, so we place them on reduced pay, like we said! Hope no one died! Heheh?..." He shakes his head at First Aid. "No! No in danger! No need protection! Have best protection! Locked down tight, extra secure!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "That's not what I remember..." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Okay how about two bad cops." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "No. I've seen the 'two bad cops' motif. It was Impactor and Roadbuster and it did not end well for anyone." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Well I can't do a good cop!" <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Then you be bad cop and I'll be good cop." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Okay." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Team First Raid has this under control, Commander!" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "First Aid, if he makes you feel uncomfotable or do anything ethically dubious, I can always hide his tyres so he can't leave the base." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Don't let me down. This is your initiative here, show me you can make it work." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "What? I thought we discussed this and it was going to be Team Air Aid." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Air Aid sounds dumb." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "It sounds trendy!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Shut up Blades, I have to concentrate!" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Maybe I should talk to this guy? Alone?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "You're trying to make orange juice?" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "Air Raid show them your scars." Air Raid starts palming the barrel of his rifle like a bat. Tap-tap. "Why are you so nervous Mister Kremzeek? All of that sounds like a lie. We can make this quick or slow, it's up to you." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Uuughh." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Easy, Autobots. This is their show. Heckling is reserved for later in lieu of buying drinks for them." First Aid looks over at Air Raid, all set to tell him to be nice, but then he remembers the good cop / bad cop thing. "First, I thought the Insecticons were on /Gycony's/ payroll, not yours. How come you're protecting him of all people? I thought you wanted the Olympics all to yourself. If he did something to the Insecticons..." Kremzeek shivers a bit, backing up into a corner. He recalls something he was told: "DO YOU FEAR DEATH MORE THAN YOU FEAR ME?" And once he recalls that, he purses his electro-lips together tightly, not saying a word. But maybe he can talk to First Aid without being killed? "Er, well, Insecticlones work for cheap, soo...." He shrugs. "Me rent extra Insecticlones for Six Lasers security, too! Work real good! Troublemakers just disappear!" Air Raid drums his fingers on his weapon and exchanges a look with First Aid. His bad cop isn't working so well, or so it seems. "Go ahead, keep lying! I warned you! First Aid is /crazy/. He killed a guy for littering once!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I'd threaten to shoot him but he's a celebrity. Hn." Crazy for /justice/, maybe. The medic holds both his hands up as a gesture of peace as he takes a step towards the cornered mascot. "Go on. Tell us some more. What did you find out about the attack?" Aid then taps the emblem on his chest. "Do you see this? It is an Autobot insignia. It means you can trust me when I say that you will be protected." "Did he... try to give him first aid?" Kremzeek says, brow raised at Air Raid. It sounds like a serious question even. "Wait, is he crazy psychopath or nice guy? I don't know anymore! Eh?" He shrugs at First Aid. "Me first learn of it when me try to reprogram camb--er... when me try to reprogram VCR! It crazy how hard they are to program! Instructions in Jappochinese!" Air Raid turns sympathetic, "Jappochinese is really hard to read." He elects to just let First Aid work his magic. First Aid puts his hand on Kremzeek's shoulder. He's sold on good cop for now. "Try to repgram what? Camb...? Was it something to do with the Insecticons? Did you try to reprogram them? How did you and Gycony even get a hold of them." The last the Autobots saw, they were working for Archaeonix. "Well..." Kremzeek fidgets, looking fearful. "Er... okay, me was trying to reprogram Cambot when me saw Autobot City under attack. Me thought someone hacked it, but... me lacked sufficient access clearance! Me! Kremzeek! For Six Lasers Camerabot! And, er, well..." Kremzeek looks down at the floor. "Gycony saw ad in Space Craigslist for security contractors. Much experience. Real good at job. Cheap for number of security drones we get. Seemed like amazing deal, so me got in on it, too. But me got more than me bargained for..." He puts his hands over his mouth. "Me say too much!" "Sufficient clearance?" Air Raid chews his lip. "Tch, this is what you guys get for using Space Craigslist." He studies Kremzeek a moment longer, then looks to First Aid. "Welp, it's as I suspected." He doesn't clarify. First Aid nods slowly, "The Insecticons were mercenaries way back when," he comments, half to himself and half to Air Raid. "I'm going to go out on a limb and suggest that it probably isn't safe here. We can have a shuttle here within moments, Kremzeek, and I'm sure our friends in Earth Defence Command would be willing to keep you safe." He would suggest Autobot City but, y'know. He turns towards the Aerialbot, about to ask him what he means by that last comment. <'Autobot'> A general alert is sounded in Autobot City! This is followed by an announcement: "Intruder alert! I repeat, intruder alert!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Blast it all" <'Autobot'> Outrun says, "What the hell?" "...you protect me?" Kremzeek says. "But how I be adorable mascot for Six Lasers if I under your protection? And what you mean by that!? WHY YOU MYSTERIOUS?" But the mascot sighs. "Me guess me have no choice, but me feel safer with humans!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You guys didn't spray the base down?" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Available security personnel move to assigned locations" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "And make the base inhospitable for AUTOBOT bugs? You people are jerks!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Oh come on." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "What I wouldn't give for Red Alert's scanners right now." <'Autobot'> Blades says stiltedly, "I don't think there's any cause for concern." "Hmph. Well that settles that, let's go Mister Kremzeek!" Raid about-faces and marches out, then pauses. "Intruder? We gotta' get back pronto!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Perhaps, but most likely not." <'Autobot'> Apparently the alarm was pulled in the mausoleum! <'Autobot'> Outrun says, "Someone tripped on Optimus' coffin again?" First Aid nods, determined to help this poor, poor, galactic celebrity. "I agree. Lets call in for a ride, Air R-..." but then the intruder alert goes off! "Oh oh, sounds like we've got trouble. Hop in, Mr. Kremzeek." First Aid folds in on himself, "Team Air Aid, transform and roll out!" First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. Mausoleum(#3454RLntN) - - Entrance to Autobot City Peering around this gigantic, quiet room, you might feel the urge to speak only in hushed tones or not at all. The floors and wall here are pristine, with almost no features save a few stylized Autobot symbols. A row of caskets lines one end of the room. Each casket is opened to show the body of the Autobot resting within. Although there are no names on the caskets, you recognize each: Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and Brawn. One casket in particular among this group now stands empty, where previously it held the body of Wheeljack. They vary in appearance, size and function, but each has made the final sacrifice for their cause. The features of each Autobot are serene and composed, helping the peaceful nature of the entire room. Ironhide's face in particular seems much glossier and better-maintained than it was in life. Behind the others, slightly raised, lies a much larger casket. Carrying a half-assembled gas pumper, Elita One hustles into the Mausoleum. A scowl seems to have been welded on her face, "Please tell me those bugs aren't trying to eat Optimus...." Blades is... doing a little dance? And then he stops, exactly after two seconds, and looks at the other Autobots. Blades shrugs, as if nothing is wrong. However, all the bodies are missing. He snaps his fingers and asks, "First Aid! is that cupcake recipe I wanted to do okay, or am I going to have to make it gluten free?" Elita One staggers. The entire scene is so unreal. Concern crosses her face as she approaches the empty caskets. "Blades?" She glances up at him, setting her makeshift weapon aside. "Did you see anyone come in here?" Elita One puts a hand on the main casket's side absently, concern is evident on her face. Elita One adds a moment later, still stuck in a state of disbelief. "I....am going to kill someone." Sanguine follows shortly after Elita, tailrotors clicking audibly against the floorplating until she slows...and stops. "...Primus how is that possible." The doctor notes, looking up at the things that are not there. Repugnus walks in with a mop and a bucket of soapy water. He takes in the scene, mouth gaping. "Oh, wow... there must be dirt EVERYWHERE in here!" he exclaims. "Eh, guess I'll have to clean up after the investigation, which I won't be running..." He dips his mop into the bucket with a frown. Air Raid rushes in, nearly tumbling into Blades because damn he sucks at spacebridging. He waves his rifle around. "Where's the intruder!" He points the rifle at Repugnus. "BUG! Oh it's Pug." Screeeech! That's the sound of First Aid's tires squeeling as he skids to a halt. He and Air Raid have come from Six Lasers via the spacebridge. After handing the galaxy's most famous mascot off to some fine baseball cap wearing EDC officers, the Protectobot and Aerialbot bolted for the Mausoleum. Upon arriving, he flips up into robot mode. "Hey, where are all the bodies?" he asks. He just got here so for all he knows this has a reasonable answer. Ambulance flips up into robot mode. Elita One looks aside to First Aid, even he gets a dirty look right now. "It was like this when we got here." She raises her hands, taking a moment to think, "Cameras, Metroplex should be able to tell what happened if they left this room. None of these Bots were small. There has to be a sign of it." She doesn't bother with the other thought, of tiny, metal devouring Insecticons. Blades doesn't seem to notice Elita One's question about whether or not anyone came in here. He also doesn't seem to notice First Aid's question. Blades does, however, notice Air Raid nearly bonking into him. He dances out of the way, keeps dancing for two seconds, and then stops. "Oh, Repugnus, don't feel GUILTOR for all the dirt in here, it isn't your fault!" Repugnus gives Air Raid a look. A dirty, dirty look. "...sorry, do I LOOK purple, black, and gold? Does Superion use your head to hit people with? Come on!" Though, of course, the weird remark from Blades has him genuinely flummoxed. His optics widen. "What in the hell did you just say, Blades?" Sanguine glances towards Blades, his dancing having not gone unnoticed. "Are you feeling all right, Blades?" She asks the fellow helicopter, looking him over from top to bottom. "You were the first one here, did you notice anything?" The doctor starts forward, towards one of the empty vessels. First Aid sloooooowly looks at Blades. He leans towards Sanguine with a look of obvious concern on his face. Despite not having a mouth or eyes like some people are rude enough to point out, First Aid can still be pretty expressive. First Aid mutters to Sanguine, "... something to... while I was... planet?" Air Raid stares at the mausoleum grimly, shoulders slumping. Repugnus' look is returned with a scoff and folded arms. "I thought you /liked/ being ugly." Elita One turns away then immediately spins back around, "Autobots, focus. We have bodies missing, and Blades might be injured. Sanguine, check him out back in medical." She motions Sanguine in close, muttering something quietly to her, then steps aside, back in command voice. "The rest of us need to fan out, scour surveillance and find out what the hell just happened. That is Prime's body we're looking for!" Elita One mutters to Sanguine, "... Blades for... of... first..." "I just mean that a messy work place isn't the nemesis prime that we're facing in this war, Repugnus!" Blades replies, waving a hand dismissively. He shrugs again to Sanguine. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm as golden as Vector Sigma." He dances again. For two seconds. It's the macarena. Sanguine glances at First Aid, and then at Elita One. "You heard the commander." She tells Blades, while taking a step towards him. The doctor extends a hand. "I'm sure you're fine, but, orders are orders. You do seem to have..." Sanguine pauses, as if searching for the words. "...Something of an involuntary tic. We can get that sorted out in the medbay." First Aid stares at Blades. "I think our focus should first be on Blades, Elita. Call it a hunch but our clues are probably there." First Aid kneels and takes out some medical tools from his knee/trunk. "Alright, Blades, time for a medical examination. Sanguine? Do you remember your cerebro shell training?" Repugnus gives Air Raid another look, like he wants to throw him at Blades. "...ugly isn't the point! Gah. You know, I COULD transform and try to sniff this place out, buuuuut I'm not in Intel anymore, so..." Elita One glances aside, then says something under her breath to First Aid as well. Elita One mutters to First Aid, "... signs of... at... Insecticon attack, probably..." Blades does not touch Sanguine's hand. In fact, he dances back away from her, and you can guess how long that lasts. "I don't think that will be necessary, Sanguine. You'd waste your time alpha trion to find something in my head." Then he knocks on the side of his head, making a coconut noise. Ha ha, it's hollow. Air Raid snaps off a salute to Elita, then leers at Repugnus. He then drums his lips. "Sniff this place out anyway. Prime ain't around. This is an emergency, right? And since went did /searching/ become Intel?" He eyes Blades suspiciously. Sanguine's browplates furrow as Blades dances away. "Of course, sir." The doctor replies to First Aid, her arms lowly lowering. "I also consider myself something of an expert on Cybertronian anatomy, and in my expert opinion a head isn't supposed to sound like that." She notes in regard to Blades' knocking demonstration. "It may be time to call the orderlies." First Aid nods in reply to whatever Elita One told him. "Sorry Blades, but we weren't asking." He motions to Air Raid and Repugnus, "Could you hold him down? Sanguine, check him out if you could." Still, Blades's behavior isn't exactly in line with a cerebro shell and he's definitely trying to tell them something. "So where *would* you suggest we spend our time?" he asks with obvious concern for his brother in his voice. Repugnus points a finger angrily at Air Raid. "I don't take orders from you! Even if you outranked me--and I didn't check--I still wouldn't take orders from you! So go slag yourself!" But when First Aid makes his request, he's all smiles! "Oh, sure, First Aid! Come on Blades, we need to escort you to, uh, the dance floor!" Approaching Blades, he reaches for one of his arms. Combat: Repugnus strikes Blades with his GRAB attack! "Wh'... " Air Raid glares. "What crawled up your aft, punk! Mech, I even stood up for you! Whatever, I'm going to go SEARCH! You guys can stay here and dance with mister knife-y." Though he does linger to watch Blades get apprehended. When Repugnus grabs him, Blades's blue optics become dangerously bright. He pulls both blades off his back, and he hollers, "I suggest that you spend your time in the /Pit/!" Then Blades proceeds to, and this is a technical term, 'flip the slag out' and attempts to shank Sanguine, First Aid, Air Raid, and Repugnus. But not Elita One, she wasn't involved in this. Combat: Blades strikes Sanguine with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Blades strikes First Aid with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Blades misses Air Raid with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Blades strikes Repugnus with his Ruckus Area attack! "OH SHI--" Repugnus yells as he is flung into a wall. He didn't get himself repaired after his fight with Whirl, so the impact damages his internal mechanisms to the point where smoke belches from his joints, and he collapses onto his side. "Hnnf!" First Aid finally grabs the tool he was looking for--a scanner of some kind--and steps towards Blades. "Just hold still." His head is down and he isn't paying attention for when Blades tells them off and then brings that terrifying sword of his around from behind his back. The weapon catches Aid in the arm just below the elbow, causing the scanner to slip from his grasp and crack against the hard mausoleum floor. "Blades!" Aid shouts in shock, stumbling backwards and holding his injured wrist. "Whoa!" Raid jumps back to evade Blades' swipe, instinctively drawing his bow from subspace. "Blades, what the frag is wrong with you?!" "...Hrk!" Still damaged from the previous battle, Sanguine gushes mechfluid from the wound inflicted by Blades...blades and falls down to one knee. "...That seems diagnosis enough." The doctor grimaces, reaching for her side where the weapon broke through her thin armor. She glowers up at Blades, while the twin prongs of her electric weapon slide into view on her free arm. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Security details, lock down Autobot City. Nobody gets in or out. Now!" Elita One growls, "Blast it all. Keep the doors blocked." Elita One draws her sidearm, then pauses. With all the people about her, she can't risk a shot right now, not in here. She takes up a position near the exit, then moves to seal the room off. This can't be bad in retrospect, not at all. Blades laughs, a weird little tittering eee-hee-hee. However, Elita One is covering the door, so he charges her, trying to bowl her over, which is... really a stupid plan? His only reply is, "Unicron's in pieces, and everything is all right." Combat: Blades strikes Elita One with his The Worst Plan (Kick) attack! First Aid looks at Blades with panic in his optics. He doesn't know what's happened to his brother but he has to help him. The Protectobot circles around, hopefully while the others are keeping him busy, and lunges for his brother, trying to grab his arms and hold them behind his back... while also hopefully making him drop those swords of his. That's two hopefullies. Combat: First Aid strikes Blades with his Diagnosis: Hopefully! (Grab) attack! To be continued...